Guild Wars
by Sinclare
Summary: "Let us stand in the midst of turmoil, surrounded in a sea of a chaos, together my brothers and sisters we stand tall. We stand tall to fight against the powers seeking to oppress us! Today we wage war!" The Lifesmith 6:35 The Fate of Ravnica will be decided, the war waged by the guilds will destroy, and then bring in an era anew, born from the ashes of death and destruction.


**Chapter 1: Scry 47**

"Today my people I stand before you, today I stand with you! And today I am strong for you, so that this day will be able to rid our glorious world of evil and it's disease, today we cleanse ourselves of melancholy feelings, and embrace the light. Today the guild Azorius will rise above the others and rule over this land, bringing in a new era of peace and tranquility! Now march out now my soldiers, and do your duty! Not only for me, or for yourselves, but for your families and your legacy!" The crowd roared, Isperia sounded like a god, fueling her people with the confidence they so desired.

Over the centuries the Azorians had been trying to take over Ravnica for some time, while slowly being corrupted by the Orzhov. Recruiting Planeswalkers as mercenaries, merely wanting power and influence over the land that they want to sound of marching soldiers resonated in the air, the might of Azorian mages was mediocre at best, but enough of them could over whelm even the mightiest Rakdorian.

"We stand tall to bring order to our nation, we will cast out the ingrates that seek to destroy Ravnica. Together we instill our people with the drive to better ourselves, and bring peace of mind, body and soul. Together we thrive, divided we fall!" The crowd cheered, feeling what was said. The Orzhov stand tall, fueled only by greed. The stand ceaselessly together, only to further themselves in this world. Teysa was merely a pawn in their plans, but in the eyes of the gods she was a vital piece of the game.

"Let us bring justice to these dry, felonious planes. As Boros we stand together, we farm together, we suffer together, we go to war together, we fight together, and we die together!" Aurelia's voice boomed over the cast mountains granting the guild protection from invasion. She stood tall for her people, and fights for anyone other than herself. "Together we stand our brothers and sisters of the Azorius, and Orzhov. Together we will turn Ravnica into a glorious oasis of peace and tranquility!" Let us all ask ourselves a question. Who will fall, who will stand, who will be allies, and who will be enemies?

"Lets us stand in the midst of uncertainty, let us stand as brothers and sisters. Now I stand before you my friends. Let us stand hand in hand, side by side, as siblings in the eyes of the Gods"

"So Billy how is your telekinesis coming along?" Damien asked. The short dirty blonde responded by lifting a single text book of the desk. It floated with such mediocrity, I looked away. He was straining himself immensely, trying to impress us. "Still not there yet, but your summoning and casting is remarkable for a Planeswalker as early as you. Leland show him how much you've practiced over the last year." I stood up, mildly extending my arms sidewards.

I cleared my mind, and focused. My natural abilities seemed to just flow outwards, lifting our small group and all the desks off the ground. Potentially everything seemed to float, as if gravity no longer existed. "Show off." Damien muttered. "Poor Damien, has been a Planeswalker longer that any of us and still not anywhere near Lee's level of telekinesis." Chrissy chimed, flashing him a slight grin filled with disdain. Damien scoffed, his mind muddled with anger and jealousy.

"Hey, I need someone to come with Ravnica with me. I have a guild meeting." Damien sighed. Damien, or Damien the Lifesmith as known in Ravnica, was the leader of our little group, and was able to imbue things with life, even inanimate objects, he was a member of the Gruul guild. Wesley, or Wesley Manaforge, was a Planeswalker that specialized in amplifying the mana of others around him and is a member of the Gruul guild, much like Damien. David/David the Corruptor, specialized the corruption of the mind, fogging one's senses, and was capable of taking over and/or destroying minds, the Dimir taught him well.

Chrissy was a controller of vampires; Billy was a master of offensive spells, these two together were a deadly pair, both apart of the sinister cult Rakdos. As for me, I am known as Leland the Teleporter, I can use my ability to Planeswalk to teleport to different areas of specific places. I am not apart of a guild, but have mastered the five colors of mana.

"I have a guild meeting as well." Chrissy said.

"Same here." Billy added.

"Here! Here!" David.

"Yay yay!" Wesley.

"Well, I guess we're all going to Ravnica together then."

"All stand!" Boros, Azorius, Selesnya, and Orzhov all in one room. "Now down to business. The Guilds will be uniting soon, and ready to stand against us. So we need to end this with 46 precise moves, and then end it with one swift disabling blow." An Orzhov council member looked towards the speaking sphinx, Isperia. "Okay, then what about the swift blow?"

Aurelia asked, with her arms fold across her chest. "We have our most brilliant scholar working on that don't worry. You will all know soon enough."

"So Lee you want to come with Wes and I to the Gruul meeting?"

"No, I'm going to Alana's Simic meeting. I'll see you guys later."

"The Alliance between the white guilds is unsettling." The ancient demon Rakdos billowed over everyone, his image was imprinted on the flames in the center of the room. "Master if I may speak, the time for action is now. Our guild will be destroyed by the justice seekers, if we do not act." Chrissy said.

"Sir she is right!" Another cult member spoke up. "You are right my dear. Rally the other guilds to our cause. We will fight to save our way of life and those who oppose us are the enemy!"

"The Gruul clan will not stand for this nonsense, they cannot and will not destroy us, not without a fight! We will ally ourselves with those fight the whites!" Damien looked upon his fellow guild mates, ready to take on the new enemy of Ravnica. Wesley stood up and followed Therin, and elf whom he was an apprentice under, learning how to control, and create green mana. Damien bit his thumb, contemplating what the enemies first move would be.

The halls of Zameck were beautifully covered with moss and perfectly complemented by the shine and reflection of the water. Here the Simic discovered a new definition of beauty and other discoveries of various biological matters. I admired everything about the Simic, but I could never submerge myself in biological research. Alana was waiting for me outside the council chambers. "Hey Love!" She chimed, smiling. "Hey," I replied. Alana was one of the Cats from Alara. She was the daughter of Ajani, which intimidated me to no end. I never met him but the thought of it happening scares me still. "Come on we better get in there, Zegana will have my head if your late." I said with a slight chuckle.

"There will be a war! It is inevitable. If they want a war so be it! We will stand with others that oppose them and fight the White guilds!" The crowd of biologists cheered. Zegana looked over towards me and Alana, then flashed us a smile.

David awoke sitting on a park bench in one of the many squares of Ravnica. He could recall nothing of what happened, except coming to Ravnica for a guild meeting. A sudden portion of a memory burst through his mind, he saw a pale man standing beside the guild's leader, Lazav.

**Ch2: Phyrexian Devil**

The buzz of my alarm wakened me from my dreamless sleep. "Saturday…" I mumbled to myself. My covers relinquished my mildly clothed form, I swung my legs over the side, stretching my stiff limbs beyond their ordinary limits. Birds chirped a melodic tone outside my window, everything wasn't quite right with the world. Ravnica for one was about to plunged into a war. The Guilds would be rallying there forces and preparing for the first battle.

I dressed myself, in my usual garb, blue jeans, a t-shirt, and my favorite jacket, from the brand known as Rude. I stepped onto the snowy ground, hearing the icy powder crunch underneath my feet. I stepped onto the concrete walkway, the bitterly frosted air stung my tracheae as I breathed. The precipitation seemed to fall without end, the winds had a sub-zero feeling, sending chills down my spine. I walked down the sidewalk at a normal pace, trying not to act in a conspicuous manner.

The wind speed picked up tremendously, I stepped through the portal. Ravnica was my destination. Covertly stepping on the rooftop, watching an Isperia guard fly through the air, patrolling the area for any particular anomalies. David was with his guild, Damien and Wesley with theirs, Billy and Chrissy as well. "You there! Stay where you are!" I turned my head 90 degrees, there stood an Azorius Arrester. "Your under arrest! You have the right to remain silent, mostly because I will eventually tire of your excuses." I just stared him unblinking, we just stared at each other, coerced in a deadlock.

We stood, silently for moments on end waiting for one another to make our move. "Why exactly am I under arrest?" I asked. "You are a known associate with the guild Simic."

"I am an associate with most of the guilds, it is surprising to many that I am not a member of any of them."

"But…" I continued, "I have no intention of coming along with you." I grasped the guard telekinetically and violently slammed him against the wall, effectively incapacitating him. I teleported myself to the nearby forest in which the Gruul meeting was being held in. The mana density was extremely comfortable, like a mother's lullaby slowly lulling one to sleep. I closed my eyes for a split-second. I could hear something faintly, like a loud…whistling sound. My partial slumber came to an abrupt end as I reopened my eyes only to find a Boros guard, standing before me.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely wanting not to offend the short-tempered planeswalker. "Come with me and I won't hurt you." Yeah, fuck that. A torrent of red transparent energy began to form. "Fine, be that way." Chandra said with a grin. The pyromancer stood, charging her mana, piling it all into one potent blast. The cyclone around me began to shift in color, the proportions left 1/3 of the mana torrent red, while the other 2/3 was blue.

Her spell was complete, a massive fireball was flung in my direction, it's flames itching to scorch flesh. A green transparent cyclone emanated from my hand, the waves of my spell raged against the fireball, corroding it down to it weakest point. Then it just dissipated into nothing. I quickly regenerated red mana, readying to fire a extremely dense shock spell. The lightning left my hand with haste, I watched as it instantaneously struck the pyromancer, flinging her body abruptly, but leaving her in place, still standing.

"Your pathetic!" She cried charging another spell. The cyclone of mana became even more ferocious, tearing and gnashing like a wild beast. "Fire spells, not my best idea." I muttered to myself. A jet stream of water rocket from my palm towards the firemage, dousing her in frigid water. "Who's pathetic now?" I asked, standing over the weakened guard.

"Yo!" "Yeah?" I thought to myself. Damien had an innate talent for telepathic communication, place where he excelled, like my talent for telekinesis. "We need to travel to Mirrodin. We received information that the inhabitants of Mirrodin are being corrupted by Phyrexian oil." "Fucking Phyrexians. Alright, I'll be there."

"So are the Phyrexian's doing their duty?" Isperia asked Teysa. "Yes," she replied, "In exchange they want the prisoners that you will take, so they maybe be corrupted." Isperia smiled a cold smile. One that even demons would fear. "That is acceptable."

"Teysa dear, would you mind accompanying our new operative Sorin Markov to Mirrodin? He has some business to take care of."

"So it was true…" Damien mumbled. The Phyrexian oil was like a plague that was cast onto Mirrodin. cesspools bubbled, the wretched stench of the Phyrexians made us all want to gag. "I don't understand. Why Mirrodin?" Billy asked scratching his head. "They probably want minds to corrupt, and onto their army and such." Wesley added looking around at the barren wasteland.

"Welcome!" A voice boomed over a sudden metallic clatter. A man with gray skins, white hair, and blood red pupils, was standing on a hill of black sludge with his metal counterpart. "I assume that you're here for the mana generator. Well, if that's the case then you will have to get past us." The monster beside was one of the most powerful of the Phyrexian race, Darksteel Collasus.

"So ready to play?" Sorin asked with sneer. A high pitched squeal touched our ears, suddenly thousands of black rats began moving underneath Sorin's feet. All snarling viciously at us, a vortex of white transparent snaked its way around my form. I could feel the enlightening power of the planes course through my body. I thrust my arms forward, releasing a pent up shockwave towards the enemy. Only to have it return to me, spherically condensed.

I looked at Sorin's outstretched hand as he quickly turned it into fist. My ball of mana before me shattered like glass, the excess energy force back against the corrupted tree. My darkening vision allowed me to see one last thing, my friend, being carried away on the shoulders of a woman.

**Ch3: Teardrops**

"Attack my goblins!" Wesley watched as the army of hideous humanoids waged war against thousands of black rats. Lightning strikes were cast down upon the rats, Billy's spells were merely tickling the monstrous horde. Chrissy's vampires were mildly helping the cause, draining the residual life energy and pouring it into their controller. A psychic shockwave rippled from Sorin's palm, blasting away everyone else leaving only leaving David in place. Memories flashed into his mind, an internal reservoir opened, letting unknown memories spill out from the psychic barriers.

"You…" Sorin said, raising David into the air, his body arched into the form of a reverse crescent moon, his head and legs in the aimed back towards the group. Everybody watched as Sorin probed the inner workings of his mind, then destroying the pillars, in which kept the mind stable, therefore killing the Dimirian Planeswalker.

_"David!"_

_Thwack! Thwack! _Damien wailed in agony. Whip marks covered his body. He coughed and sputtered, more and more saliva began to drip from his lips. "My, my, such resilience…" Teysa said with a chuckle, applying more oil to the whip. "Tell me Planeswalker, what do you know about the dragon scroll?"

"Nothing," _Thwack! _"Don't lie to me." Teysa's heels clicked against the stone floor as she paced. "The last people to have it were Chandra and Jace, then somehow, two years ago it ended up in your possession. Now. Where. Is. It?" Damien looked Teysa in the eyes, he held his up to the point that it strained his neck. "I don't know!" _Thwack!_

"Your just making this harder on yourself you know." Teysa sighed. Damien dropped his head, suspended in his crucifixion. Teysa conjured the whip of the god Erebos, "I'm sorry about this darling, really. If we weren't enemies, I would love a date with you." Teysa lashed at Damien with the whip of the god Erebos. He cried out again, her strike deepened another, this particular cut burned far more than the others. A bright green arose from the partial blackness, the whip of Erebos faded from that light into a oblivion. "What?" Teysa queried.

"Sorry it took me so long Damien." I said with a long sigh. "Well, well, we've been found." The black mage said with little care. A torrent of black mana surrounded her form, waves lashing out summoning forth monsters from different planes. "Kill him." She said blatantly. "Oreskos, Meletis. Destroy them." The cat cleric to my left let loose a blast of purifying sunlight, destroying the black infidels. Meletis conjured a swirling black hole, sending the slivers to unknown destinations, on unknown planes.

White light trapped Teysa in its clutches. The white and blue mana formed into a spherical prison, binding her in the purifying energy of plains. "Enjoy your time in Detention Sphere." I telekinetically released Damien's shackles, holding him softly, trying not to cause him any pain. "Okay brace yourself this is going to sting…alot…" White mana pulsed over his body, allowing the mana to restore the lacerated flesh. He cried out as this, the skin restitched itself as Damien cried out in pain, the weird sensations made his skin crawl.

Sorin casually tossed David's lifeless corpse to the ground. The shock of what just happened was stained in the minds of the observers, the Phryexian golem beside him stared on with no emotion. Sorin let out a mad cackle and said, "So incompetent," adding a sigh at the end. "You bastard!" a mana torrent exploded from his form. The potency became more and more deadly, exceeding his control limitations. Slowly the mana torrent began to darken to the point of rendering itself black, only a sliver remaining red. A volcanic geyser arose from the ground, spewing a molten fireball in the sky. Globs of lava dropped down onto the rats, the heat destroying their structural integrity.

The massive ball struck down like a meteor, immersing the rats in a lake of molten rock. "Hm…not a problem," he said blandly. A light rose up from the darkness, surrounding the Darksteel Collasus. A fissure opened beside the monstrosity, pulling it into the unknown. "Damn you!" Sorin muttered. Wesley summoned up more goblins. The disgusting cackles rang in the tainted air, "Kill him," he muttered without a hint of hesitation. The small humanoid charge at the vampire, only to have a shockwave blast them back. "I'll admit it's been fun playing with you. My food and I bid you adieu!" Sorin said with a slight bow, levitating our friends corpse the portal.

_Boom! _Damien and I jolted as the Phyrexians surrounded us. "Minds for corruption." It spoke with a metallic voice. "Assimilate them," the confounded squeak of their gears irritated me to no end. Our limbs began to vaporize, allowing us to sink through floor into the depths of the factory. My phantasm was a creature of my own design; although it resembled Jace's phantasm, it was more adept for flying at higher speeds.

The machine below elicited a high pitched hum; it was generating mana, the Phyrexians were getting stronger because of it. The whir of the gears grinding was intense, echoing in the concrete. Strips of transparent red whizzed from my hand, slamming into the machine, pounding dent after dent into the metal. "Why did you put dents in it? Why didn't you fucking destroy it?!" Damien asked, his voice giving a minor squeak. "Demolish is a spell that destroys artifacts; why didn't it work?" At that moment, the dents my spell inflicted were regenerated after a matter of seconds, returning to its flawless state.

"It can regenerate?! Those Phyrexian bastards," I racked my brain for a spell that might be affective. 'That's it!' I enclosed the generator within an Ice Cage, then proceeded again to use Demolish; this time I was successful in obliterating the generator. A white flash burst from its core, enveloping everything in its path.

**Ch4: Innistrad**

My vision was blurry. Everything wasn't settling right. I remember…I remember…New Phyrexia and…Sorin Markov. 'Sorin!' I shouted in my head, trying to feel my limbs, beckoning them to move. I was paralyzed. By a spell maybe? Not it must have been be the shock from all the mana I was exposed to. I could feel the residual essence that was imprinted on my body. I laid on the ground for hours on end, waiting for the feeling to return to my vessel. "Ugh," I groaned. A tingly feeling enriched my vessel. I was able to move my fingers slight; I was going to be her for a while.

An orb of bright light sat still, rotating on it's axis. A light bang was heard from within. The sound of glass shattering echoed, Teysa's form fell to the ground. She groaned as she stretched her stiff limbs, her joints cracked and popped because of the sudden elongation. "Since you're so incompetent" Sorin stated with his arms crossed. "My assistant will take care of finding the dragon scroll."

My limbs were moving again. I was finally free to move about after countless hours of waiting. I came to the conclusion that I was on Innistrad. A place where the night rules and monsters lurk in the shadows. I stood up and stared at the full moon, sinister howls filled the night air, werewolves would soon be about, ghosts moaned and groaned as they floated aimlessly. I could see a fortress from the hilltop I was on. "Lee," "About damn time!" I thought to him. "Where are you?" Damien asked. "I'm on Innistrad." "Well, the rest of us are on Theros, but there's a problem."

"And that is?" I asked. "We can't planeswalk, I assume it's from the mana exposure. We'll meet you back on Ravnica," "Okay," I relayed my message back to him continuing towards the fortress on the horizon.

I walked up to the gate of Thraben. A place that was almost under constant siege from dark forces. I raised myself over the high walls, landing on the stone floor and examined for any guards nearby. If anyone saw me floating, I would be perceived as a vampire. "Hey," A guard carrying a torch approached me. I recognized his face immediately, "Joe! Holy shit dude!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were immersed with the Golgari guild."

"I was, but now I'm the Lich king of Innistrad. Oh yeah," Joe said pulling a scroll from his satchel. "Here this is for you." He said, placing it in my hand. "Thanks, Joe I would appreciate it if you could help me get to Ravnica."

"Can't you planeswalk?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow. "Well, to make a long story short: I was exposed to a lot of mana and I won't be to for the time being."

"Give me the scroll!" A vampire hissed from the shadows. It charged at incredible speeds, zooming over the wall's surface, forcefully plowing into me. I grunted as I held the scroll out of the vampire's reach. "Give it to me!" A black static discharge bolted from my empty hand, the vampire wailed in pain as the jolt of electricity coursed through its vessel. It's body explode into a static fit, electricity danced out from the flesh as it fidgeted on the ground. Soon it stopped, lying dead, while the static still danced.

Something grasped my neck and pulled me through a portal to a land locked between day and night.

**Ch5: Theros**

Wesley stood as Damien manipulated the vines of the Setessan forest. "Again why are we here?" Wesley asked, dodging some of the tree limbs as they swayed in to wind. "We need to make it to Setessa. Billy and Chrissy are waiting for us there. Then we can meet Lee at Ravnica,"

"Oh…" Wesley said, "Just tell them to meet us at Ravnica" "That works." A scream rang out in the air. "Shit…" Damien muttered, "They found us."

Teysa held Chrissy by the neck, "Where is the scroll?" She asked, beginning to become impatient. "Fuck you!" Billy flung a shock spell at the Orzhovian mage. It struck her psychic barrier, dissipating with a static burst. "Give it to me. _NOW!_" "I don't have it." Chrissy choked out. Teysa threw her back, watching her slam into a fruit cart; eradicating a merchant's income for the week. "Count yourself lucky I'm not Ashiok. She would do much worse." _Ding! Ding! Dong! Ding!_ The clock tower rang, letting everyone know it was high noon.

**Ch6: Arkhos**

The Lake shined from the combined light of the sun and moon. Sorin and I stood opposite of each other, waiting on the other's impending strike. "Look kid, give me the scroll and I won't hurt you." Sorin stated. "Why are so interested in the scroll anyway?" I asked racking my brain for a conclusion of my own. "That is none of your business." Jace Beleren emerged from behind a rock, his hood draped over his face.

"Now give us the scroll!" Chandra yelled, walking up from behind me. 'Okay, I'm up an animancer, a pyromancer, and…ah fuck it.' I sent out a psychic shockwave, smashing into the three planeswalkers that surrounded me. They rocketed away, Sorin skidded back only about fifteen feet, while Jace was tossed into the lake; Chandra was thrown back as if she was nothing more than a rag doll. "I'll kill you!" she became immersed in flames, "Why would you want the scroll anyway? Unless…no! No! Nononono! You can't be serious!"

"You're not going to stand in our way Simic. Now give it to us!" Chandra shouted, sending a fireball my way. The like shown in her eyes, as a cheeky grin crawled it's way over her face. I redirected the spell to a more suitable target to the north of me. I turned to Chandra and let loose an obsidian blast of lightning. She cried out in pain as the electricity coursed through her body.

"Ugh!" I cried. I could feel Jace probing my mind, trying to render my body numb so he could steal the scroll with little resistance. 'No!' I though loudly, "Its useless to resist," Jace said aloud. My mind began to cloud, all thought and reasoning began to falter. "Get out of my head!" I shouted. I pointed one of my palms towards Jace, while the other was firmly clasped on my skull; trying to project a counter spell in his direction, but it became increasingly difficult. I elicited a loud groan as the spell finally activated. Discontinuing the animancers probing; I let out a field of black static, intentionally trying to kill my assailants.

I could hear their cries already, begging for mercy. The black sparks danced over the ground, traveling at a high frequency in all direction. My spell was cancelled, my mind was once again being probed. I was beginning to loose my sanity…then a wave of fire burst from my core, scorching my enemies; then a wave of water dousing them in frigid liquid. Then out went a wave of spiked roots, lacerating their flesh; next came a wave of rejuvenating white energy, healing their wounds.

Finally, came a wave of black energy, rotting the flesh from their bones. A colorless shockwave,composed of densely, potent mana, erupted from my being; ensnaring us all.

**Ch7: Ajani of Alara**

_Clack! Clack!_ Isperia and Aurelia were locked in a battle of wits; the age old game of chess. It was Aurelia's turn: Knight to E5; Isperia: Bishop to H6, Bishop takes pawn; Aurelia: Queen to H6, Queen takes bishop; Isperia: King to H6, King takes Queen. Pieces remaining: two, game result: stalemate.

"Well, well, well. Aurelia again you have proven that you are my intellectual equal." Isperia said with a slight sneer. "Have you obtained the scroll?" Aurelia asked, looking towards the sidelines, where Teysa sat. "No, they didn't have it."

"Sorin, Jace, Chandra what about you?" the trio looked at each other. "Well," Isperia asked beginning to become impatient. "We obtained the scroll, but the boy eluded our grasp once again." Chandra said crossing her arms. "How many times must we fail to dispose of that brat?" Aurelia shouted, slamming her hands onto the table. "Tell me everything that happened." Isperia ordered.

Alara, the golden plains were breath taking, my goal was to reach Ajani. I walked down towards the village where he was born, I thought and thought and thought until "Joe." We both stopped. "I don't think you should come with me. Do you know what Ajani will do to you if he figures out you're a Lich?"

"Good point…I'll wait here."

"Love!" Alana shouted running up the hill towards us as I blushed severely. "Love?" Joe asked, watching the anthropomorphic cat throw herself at me. "Well, someones an aelurophiliac," Joe added, along with a sly snicker. "Shut up!" I shouted as I held her in my arms. "Hey is your dad home?"

"I am indeed." Ajani's voice boomed as he strolled onto the hilltop. Joe moved slightly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Ajani sir, I must speak with you its urgent." "Come, a friend of mine is making dinner, we'll talk afterwards, savi?"

"Sure," I answered taking a slight glance at Joe. "His voice was deeper than I expected," Joe whispered. I shot him a cold stare, it still didn't phase him. Alana pulled the furs back, allowing Joe and I to step into the tent. I stopped in my tracks. "So Elspeth how is dinner coming?"

"Mom this is my mate." Alana said motioning to me. Elspeth gave a warm and friendly smile, I myself gave a slight wave, my anxiety was getting to me. I felt the Lich nudge at my arm, I guessed what he was hinting at.

**Flashback**

Our little group sat in one of our many hideouts in Ravnica, discussing what was to be done. "Wesley, evacuate all of the guilds that won't cause problems and take them to earth, then hide them where ever you can, then comeback her to Ravnica, and wait for here and see what you can do about slowing _them_ down; Damien head to Zendikar and confront Isperia and Aurelia, buy me sometime to get there. Billy and Chrissy…you guys stay here and wait for Wesley to come back. No matter what happens, I glad that I got to know you and that I can call you friend."

**End of Flashback**

I could feel tears slipping from between my eyes, I looked down at the bowl of soup; watching my salty tears fall down into the broth. "Dude are you okay?" Joe asked, drawing attention to me. "Yeah," I said wiping away the tears, "I'm fine."

"Ajani, I need your help. Ravnica needs your help, the white guilds are massing together to take over the plane. They all claim that it's for peace and tranquility, but I see through that farce. They're only doing it to further themselves. After they take over Ravnica, I'm sure next they will be after the whole multiverse. Now will you please help me?" I asked.

"Let's go." Alana said jumping up from her place beside her father. "Alana. I would prefer it if you would stay here, away from the fight."

"Listen buster!" she snapped, "I am going with you. I have saved your ass several times over the years, and now you need all the help you can get."

I took one last look upon the golden plains of Alara, the wind sifting through the grass. I turned and planeswalked to our new destination.

**Ch8: Diheda & Blackblade**

Never before had I seen anything like it. Diheda and Blackblade stood to together mocking us for our unity. 'Hypocrites' I mentally spat at them. "We don't have time for you!" I shouted, summoning three creatures capable of destroying an army of humans. "Bonescythe, Striking, and Blur…kill them where they stand." The slivers seemed to evaporate, their uncanny speed came from Striking Sliver, Blur Sliver gave them haste, and Bonescythe granted them double strike.

Diheda received a swift blow to the chest, cracking three ribs, and fracturing several, the pointed tip of Striking's claw pierced her flesh, while her body remained stationery. Blood spurted from her mouth, the tang of the copperish liquid assaulted her tongue. Bonescythe readied its weapon; preparing to rid Diheda of her pain, until her form began to dissipate, and was replaced with a gelatinous being.

"Shapeshifters…"

The dog-like sliver growled at the psuedo-Blackblade; its form dissipating and reappearing at point-blank range; it thrust its legs with fierce precision; launching the shapeshifter high into the air. The quickening Slivers leaped onto the rocks, then rebounded for the killing blow.

Bonescythe slashed at the impostor, carving deep ridges into his gelatinous flesh, Striking landed swift, decisive blows, one of which sent opponent hurdling towards the ground. Bonescythe aimed his bladed appendage upwards, piercing the shapeshifter and killing it; Eradicating the last thing standing in our way.

**Ch9: The Colorless Fade**

Isperia cackled loudly as she stare upon the eye. Their last blow, and Ravnica would be theirs! "Aurelia did you master the spell?"

"Like you even have to ask"

"Then let us commence!"

The invisible flames billowing in their palms, beginning to target the astral prison. "Stop!" Damien stood in the arch way, whirlwinds of green mana danced around him with added mixture of red. "Hold on Aurelia," the sphinx release a torrent of blue mana, summoning a legion of Azorius soldiers. A lantern materialized, ready to serve its purpose. "A Chromatic Lantern?" Isperia queried, as Damien smashed the useful tool; ones that Dimirians often used.

"I won't ever need that again." A new vortex began to form around him, consisting of all five colors of mana. The ground around them began to shake in a spastic manner; a high pitch cry echoed through the air, Isperia recognized it with ease. "No!" she cried. "Yes!"

"Destroy it, I dare you." Damien challenged. Isperia shot him evil glare, "You bastard!"

"Fuck you bitch!" Damien shouted. Aurelia glanced between the two, "Screw it," she sighed releasing an explosive blast that slammed into the astral baby; effectively destroying it. "No, you idiot!" the sphinx cried watching the spell destroy the giant baby. The explosion was mild, then expanded back enveloping the Azorius legion. "If she wouldn't have destroyed it. I would have," I said as we strolled into the chamber. "Aurelia," The archangel snapped her fingers, a new pair of Geyadrone and Dakkon fell from the ceiling.

"Are these more cheap knockoffs or are these the real thing?" I asked. Black fire with a reddish hue formed in Dakkon's hand, leaving behind a blade. "Real enough for you?" he asked in a demonic voice. "We might be in way over our fucking heads…" Damien said nervously, looking at the demonic duo. "They don't look that tough." I said, summoning a Darksteel Scythe I acquired during our time on New Phryexia.

"Please tell me you are not just saying that." Joe requested. "No, I am not just saying that." I could feel my body becoming lighter. My form debauched, my velocity reached its new peak. I had become swifter than any human could ever dream of! "Release them! Quickly!" Geyadrone shouted.

The demoness received a diagonal slash to the chest. Next strike horizontal, Dakkon countered; slipping my handle upward, the sword slashed at me; my evasion was a simple leap over.

"Let's go!" Damien cried. Isperia and Aurelia had already begun to conjure the invisible flame. Damien through out a counter spell, delaying their efforts greatly. One word entered their minds as a wispy, black cloud formed in front of them. It's face was nothing more than smoke, "Cringe in fear…"

"You can't defeat me! I'm invincible!" Dakkon howled. Our pattern of strikes became more like a dance than a fight, always following a particular rhythm. I countered Dakkon's strike; an opening, I twirled my scythe in-between the grooves of my fingers, wrapping the blunt part around his legs pulling them out from under him. Dakkon's blade flew from his hand, piercing the stone floor. "Its over," I drove the blade through his skull, ending the ancient planeswalker's existence.

"My servant!" Geyadrone shouted, "You will pay dearly for that!" The witch charged at me from behind with a dagger held high. Again, I twirled my scythe, wrapping the blunt end around her waist, launching her high into the air. Her cries filling the room; with a swift kick to the diaphragm, the witch plummeted down to ground. I instantaneously teleported down, lifting the Blackblade towards the sky, effortlessly running it through her being. Her power was now my power. "No! Let me out!" Damien was hitting imaginary walls, trying to break free of something that wasn't there.

"Ashiok, the Terromancer…" I muttered. "Reveal to me your fears…" She whispered. I could hear a strange clicking sound; looking around I discovered that I was surround by webs, spider webs. Fear filled my mind, they emerged from their silken homes, ready to kill anything ensnared in their trap. "Get out of my head!" my anger flared, pushing away the illusion.

_Boom! _Light burst from the core; weird noises were elicited from the Eye of Ugin.

They were free.

The Eldrazi.

**Ch10: The Siege of Ravnica**

Wesley stood watching from one of the Ravnican towers. The Guilds were already evacuated to Earth, a plane unknown to most. He waited and waited, ready for what was to come. A dimensional portal opened. Out came an ear shattering cry; stiff, outstretched brambles, fused with the chunk of who knows what. Another came through, though this one appeared to be wearing a helmet, its arms were long and flaccid, much like tentacles.

Another emerged, its head was missing; this one billowed over the others, it crushed buildings as it walked. Wesley stood trying to remain calm, he began a mysterious set of movements that resembled elvish dances, finally he thrust his arms outward, sending a shockwave rippling out, slamming into the monstrous Eldrazi. Stalling their movements for a limited amount of time. Wesley prepared another spell, his mana not even dented from the use of the last one.

As if on cue, a lantern-like container dropped from the sky; imprisoning Kozilek, then disappearing into oblivion. "One down, two to go," Wesley sighed as he conjured a Banisher Priest. It began uttered a spell exiling the grotesque creature. The Banisher Priest groaned slightly as it shattered into obscurity. "What?" Wesley questioned.

Flying over head was Niv-Mizzet the Firemind. "You dragon bastard!" At that instant, vines burst from the concrete below ensnaring the Firemind. This time they rotted, releasing the drake from his entanglement. Wesley looked around noticing many Izzet mages on the rooftops around him. "You are outmatched." the Firemind cackled. The drake jumped as a shock spell blasted him in the diaphragm. "Outmatched huh?" Billy asked, as Chrissy released warrens upon warrens of vampires.

The clouds lingering over Ravnica protected the nocturnal predators from the sun's destructive rays. "Attack!" she commanded. A static bolt blasted down from mage on an ascended rooftop, she quickly counter with a spell of her own, the two powers collided; battling for dominance. With the other hand the Izzet mage cast a counter spell, negating her lightning bolt allowing passage. The Rakdos mage exploded, frayed appendages and flees scattered about; a crumbling building immersed Billy's body in debris, instantly killing the young planeswalker.

Wesley let loose a blast of fire, the torrent spreading across the area, killing all of the Izzet mages within the proximity; the only one left standing was Niv-Mizzet.

Damien levitated the frayed remnants of Chrissy's body; morphing it back to it's functioning state, recreating a her body type along with every physical feature. He re-sparked her life, then reanimated her consciousness, along with all her old memories. "Ugh, my head." She groaned before losing consciousness.

Emrakul was the only Eldrazi left, Damien managed to banish the other, he was trying to figure out what to do about the other. Wesley's goblins raged against the Boros soldiers, receiving reinforcements from Joe's army of zombies. Being a Lich king had it's perks; even with their combined forces they still had trouble holding them back. Slivers leaped down from the rooftop, hacking and slashing at the enemy; killing them where they stood.

Ajani slammed his muscular forearm into Damien's spine, rendering him unable to move. "What are you doing?" Joe shouted. "Die Lich scum!" Ajani cried, sending a purifying blast of light towards Joe. I quickly cancelled it, knowing that it would destroy him. I unsheathed the Blackblade tossing my scythe to Damien as he stood up, readying himself. "Lightning Helix!" I quickly countered with my Black lightning, they collided, each trying to over power the other.

"Ajani." I muttered, pouring more mana into the spell, my lightning advancing towards his. Damien grunted as he countered Elspeth's strike. 'How do you fight with this thing?' He asked telepathically, blocking a diagonal swing. 'You get use to it." My spell suddenly stopped. I twirled to the side, barely evading the helix. Then proceeded to blasting away Ajani with a telekinetic cyclone. "Die!" Alana cried, spewing out frigid air from her mouth. I negated the attempt to freeze me; sending her flying back into an abandoned building, smashing through the glass.

Damien countered another on of Elspeth's strikes; she lashed out over and over with her spear, having each of them negated. The Lifesmith threw out a shock spell, incapacitating the planeswalker.

**Ch11: The Purge**

Chandra Nalaar stood in the midst of a white flame. Izzet mages gathered around her, ready to execute the last stage, the final blow to Ravnica. Chandra clapped and watched as the Purifying Flame sped across Ravnica. Draining the power from everything that it touched.

"Run!" I shouted carrying an unconscious Joe on my back. The towering flames pursued us over as we tried to escape.

Ravnica was immersed in flames. The purge was complete, the white guilds won.


End file.
